Pain and Comfort Version 2
by Wicked Winter
Summary: Feeling unwanted and you have no one to turn to what do you do? Feeling guilty, think you should have known before? AkuRoku, ZekuDemy BOYBOY LOVE!


**Hi guys = ) so I dunno if any of you have read my fic **_**Pain and Comfort**_** but this is going to be version 2.0 It's going to be more in-depth and all that good stuff = )**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts I just own the story plot. If I did own it though Kairi wouldn't be there and Riku would have jumped Sora's bones and Roxas and Axel would have been lovers. Zexion wouldn't have died and him and Demyx would be smexing it up 24/7**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Pain and Comfort v2.0**

**Chapter 1: Axel and Roxas**

Roxas sighed bitterly as he watched Axel walk out of the house yet again with Zexion. His eyes narrowed as the red-head's arm was slung around the bluenette's shoulders.

"Son of a bitch," He muttered while returning his attention to his chemistry note book.

His hand returned to drawing doodles of him and Axel kissing or just holding onto each other. Ok well, they were really more like mini pieces of artwork. That was Roxas' major. He shook his head and stood up to stretch. Absentmindedly he began looking for his lab book.

"Oh it's in Demyx's room, duh. I let him borrow it." Roxas whispered to himself. The blond college junior made his way to the music major's room.

"Now if I was Demyx, where would I hide a lab book…?" He paused for a minute in thought.

Laughter floated in through Demyx's open window and Roxas recognized it as Axel's. He grew angry, feeling unwanted. "Why does that asshole ignore me? Did I do something wrong?"

Unwanted tears spilled from his eyes. Trying his best to ignore them he resumed his search for the missing lab book.

"Damn it to hell, where is that stupid book!" He seethed while roughly shoving things aside in Demyx's closet.

In his quest he knocked over a box. Letters poured out of it and a gun tumbled out as well.

"A gun," Roxas pondered, "why does Demy have a gun?"

Roxas became intrigued with how the weight of the small hand gun settled in his hand. It felt almost right. His thoughts flew to how unwanted he seemed. Zexion and Axel seemed nearly inseparable and Demyx only seemed to need him for his chemistry book.

"No one would miss me if I just disappeared would they?" He asked no one in particular. He shuffled his way down the hall to his bedroom. "I'm sure they could find someone else to move in with them."

He checked the carriage to make sure it was loaded. There was only one bullet. He chuckled humorlessly. Demyx was turning into a little emo bitch.

Axel waved goodbye to Zexion and made his way back home. He just had to tell Roxas now that Zexion had helped him plan it out.

"Oh Rox…. Hey, where'd you go?" Axel stood in the kitchen confused. Roxas' things were there but he wasn't. "Maybe he's in the bathroom; I'll just wait for him here."

Axel proceeded to rifle through Roxas' note book only to stop on the page that Roxas had been 'doodling' on. His eyes grew wide and he did a mental happy dance.

"Fuck it; I can't wait till he gets out of the bathroom." The red-head practically ran up the stairs.

He stopped however when he heard Roxas laughing bitterly from the blond's room. He crept quietly over to the half closed door and listened in on Roxas.

"He doesn't need me, he never will." Sobs began to float through the door. "I love him so fucking much and he leaves me for the science brat."

Axel gasped softly. Roxas thought he was leaving him for Zexion.

"Roxas…" Axel trailed off after pushing the door open.

Roxas stood up with a gun to his head. Said blond whirled around in fright.

"What the fuck?" Axel screamed. "Put that down Roxas!"

"You we...weren't *hic* supp…su…supposed to *hic* see me *sob* do this," Roxas cried.

Axel flew towards his beloved blond at the same time Roxas pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion; the bullet flew towards the window and Axel tackled Roxas, shifting the gun away from the two. The bullet embedded itself in the wall and Roxas roughly shoved the red-headed senior away.

"Why'd you stop me?"

"Fuck Roxas; why wouldn't I? Axel began. "You're my best friend and I…I love you."

"Don't you lie to me!" Roxas snarled at him. "There's no way you could love me. If you did you wouldn't have ignored me for Zexion these past THREE months!"

"Jesus Roxy, I never thought you cared that much. Zexion was helping me plan how I was going to tell you. I could never like him. He's not my type."

"Wait; say wha?"

"I. Love. You."

"Oh my god, I was going to, holy fudge muffins."

"Jesus Roxas."

"I had no idea Axel, I never planned to kill myself. I just found the gun and I got to thinking that no one here really cared about me."

"Where did you find that thing?" Axel asked eying it repulsively.

"It was buried under some letters in Demyx's closet."

"Demyx's closet; what the hell does Dem need a gun for?"

"I wondered the same thing."

"God Rox; please promise that you won't try any of that shit again. I couldn't bear to lose you." Axel kissed Roxas gently.

"I promise." Roxas said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**So what did you guys think of Roxas and Axel's story? Better? I know its not too ling but I like it this way. Forgive my sucky writing skills. I haven't written anything in a while. This is not beta'd. I'll have Zexion and Demyx's story up soon.**

**Thanks for reading this terrible work.**


End file.
